


Scriptwriting and Narrative Fiction with Lovesbitca8

by SaintDionysus



Series: Original Characters Podcast [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Author Commentary, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintDionysus/pseuds/SaintDionysus
Summary: Our second episode is here! The wonderful Julie sat down with me to discuss “Scriptwriting and Narrative Fiction.” We discuss the trouble with having dual lives, the similarities/ differences between scriptwriting and narrative, our collaborations, translating fanfiction into original work, and the power of female writers!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Original Characters Podcast [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717834
Kudos: 5





	Scriptwriting and Narrative Fiction with Lovesbitca8

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovesBitca8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesBitca8/gifts).




End file.
